Vhisola and The Toa Saga
Vhisola and The Toa Saga is a Bionicle fan story that revolves around the cannon Bionicle character, Vhisola. This story loosely sequels Pouhu and the Raid on Vulcanus Chapter 1 Vhisola still couldn't comprehend the reality. One second she was a student of Nokama on Metru-Nui, next an innocent fisher stranded on a darkness infested Ga-Koro, then a construction worker on Metru Nui? It just happened so fast! Before she knew, Vhisola was a citizen of Spherus Magna. '' 'Why now?' '' Vhisola thought. Her times of pondering were to be limited, as rebuilding of the infant planet, Spherus Magna, was top priority. To the Agori, the cool climate was terribly frigid, howbeit much better than before. The sky was radiant, the seas alluring, and there were forest' beyond comprehension! Unfortunately, for the Matoran, the only difference they could see themselves notice was that they were less likely to end up Rahi-bones. Speaking of Rahi, Vhisola couldn't help but notice the strange knew ones that had been appearing throughout Spherus Magna; roaming freely were what the Turaga and Bota Magnan Agori called 'Dinosaurs'. Tehutti: "Dinosaurs..." Tehutti couldn't help but laugh at the name. The phrase 'Dinosaur' just sounded so outlandish and bizarre. What kind of Kohli-head would call something a Dinosaur? Vhisola: "What about 'em?" Tehutti: "It's the name. I'm not really a fan of it." Vhisola: "You get used to it; every one of these Agori and gladidorians have weird names. They must think we have weird ones as well." Tehutti began chuckling at Vhisola. Not only did she pronounce 'Glatorian' incorrectly, but she called them a 'gladidorian'. Every thought of the word 'gladidorian' made his laugh intensify. The Onu-Matoran went from a light snicker to violently convulsing on the floor and weakily chanting the word: "Gladidorians!". Vhisola: "Chill my guy! Are you alright?" Tehutti: "What on Mata Nui is a 'gladidorian'!?" Vhisola: "I said it wrong, did I not?" Vhisola sighed in self disappointment as Tehutti continued to crack up violently. Propping herself upon her elbows, she departed. Immediately after exiting her dwelling, she was greeted by Kumi, a sweet and shy Ko-Matoran and Sovuk. Kumi: "Oh hi, Vhisola!" Sovuk: "Hello." Kumi stood up and took hold of Vhisola's hands. Politely moving her towards Sovuk. Kumi: "I believe you two have yet to meet?" Sovuk: "We haven't." Sovuk and Vhisola shook hands and smiled at each other. Sovuk: "I'm Sovuk, what's your name?" Vhisola: "Vhisola. What are you guys doing right now." Kumi grasped an arenose stone tablet. It was a manuscript covered in, what Sovuk considered, an ancient language. Kumi: "Sovuk said she found this while scavenging her home village of Iconox months before the evacuation. The crazy thing is, it's written in our matoran language!" Vhisola hauled the light brown ledger from Kumi and scanned it. It appeared to be written in formal diction, so much so that Vhisola could barely understand herself. Vhisola: "Nokama would definitely know what's going on with this. It is in our language, but in an ancient form that I myself can't understand. Heck, I couldn't 'translate' this to save my own life." Kumi: "Do you really think it's that important?" Sovuk: "I guess it's worth a shot." Vhisola: "I'll take it to her." Vhisola shifted back and began hiking to The Coliseum of Time, where each Turaga resides. Small patches of what was previously scorched sand and charred rock were one of the few burdens of her pilgrimage. The sparse wind had a tendency to pick up and catapult pebbles into your face, and worst of all: Sand into your eyes. As excruciating as it was, Vhisola and everyone else who wasn't either a traveling Agori or a Po-Matoran knew but to 'pay respect' to few. 'Pay respect' could otherwise be referred to 'whine and complain' about the fact that they manage to get used to having sand blasted into their eyes. Fortunately for Vhisola, a small, still pond lie ahead. She jogged her way to the oasis and slid 10 feet down a hill encasing the standing water. Vhisola gently tapped the water and watched as the water rings slowly disintegrate. She sighed. ???: "Mava, the antidote is heading towards The Coliseum of Time." Mava: "Good. Once we have the antidote what do... well... I know what we do; I just hate hate Toa of Air." ???: "You can reveal yourself later, until now stay as you are. Do you think I really enjoy integrating myself with these 'Glatorian'? Mava: "Of course not." ???: "My point. Anyways, you'd be better of with Tahu and the others right about now. They'll be looking for you." Mava: "Where will you be?" ???: "With the other Po and Le-Matoran and pretending like darkness no longer exists." Mava began to snicker. Mava: "It's funny thinking about the look on their faces when they realize that Teridax's will still lingers and that Mata Nui's sacrifice didn't matter?" ???: "They'll be dead before they even realize that." Chapter 2 Vhisola trekked into the creaky and barren Temple referred to as: "The Coliseum of Time". Though plans of revision were to be made for the building itself, Vhisola couldn't help to notice the flowers, the lush green grass, and the radiant and angelic light pouring the cracks in the roof. For some reason, a tear rolled down Vhisola's cheek as the pleasant remembrance of a Toa-preserved Mata Nui as the light illuminated a puddle. She wiped her tear, and turned around. Hoping to continue on her stroll into the Coliseum, she was greeted with total blackness. She was suffocating under a black void and was gasping under the pressure of the bag that had been forced around her throat. Vhisola's head was going to explode. Her eyes were bulging and her lungs felt as if they were going to detonate in a matter of seconds. Then simply nothing. She woke up to a bright light slithering the a hole in the black bag encompassing her head. "She's awake!" A voice exclaimed. As the bag was removed from her head, she was confronted by a man. This man was relatively tall for a Matoran, but not a Toa. He smirked as he saw a frightened Vhisola with her eyes wide as an owl. ???: "Hello, Vhisola. We meet yet again." As if her eyes weren't wide enough, Vhisola gaped at him in terror. It was Ahkmou... Vhisola: "Wha- why? I thought you were reformed!" Ahkmou caressed soft Vhisola's face, but she retaliated Ahkmou: "Oh, I am, I assure you. I just have a favor to ask you to be written... Dramatis Personae Matoran * Vhisola *Kumi *Tehutti *Ahkmou *Unknown Matoran Toa *Mava *Tahu (mentioned only) Agori *Sovuk Turaga *Nokama (mentioned only) Trivia *Vhisola and The Toa Saga completely disregards "The Powers That Be", "The Yesterday Quest", and other stories that occur after Makuta's defeat. **The story begins immediately after his death, with only a two week time-span between the beginning of the story and the evacuation of the Matoran Universe. *This story also grabs at the fact that the Bionicle storyline would have contained a segment featuring Biomechanical Dinosaurs. Unfortunately, this was later scrapped. *As stated on UPgraded's end card to Pouhu and the Raid on Vulcanus, Pouhu and co. will only take the prize of being a brief cameo, and will not play a major role :( Category:Stories Category:Spherus Magna